Don't Know Why
by Xandergurl
Summary: This is a fanfic to the lyrics of a Vertical Horizion song. The lyrics are in between the little * * signs


*Somewhere there's speaking It's already coming in Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind You never could get it Unless you were fed it Now you're here and you don't know why* 

Xander Harris sat, listening to both the music playing and Buffy. Buffy, the vampire Slayer, who was going to pieces over Angel. 

"I don't know what's happening to me and him, you know?" She said sadly, "We were so close, and then everything just started to-" 

"Fall to pieces?" Xander suggested. Buffy looked at him, and nodded. She tried to look composed, and not heartbroken. 

"Exactly." She smiled, "You've always known what I'm thinking, you know? That's what makes you so great. That and the fact you don't dial 911 when I start to talk about slaying." Xander smiled, comfortingly. He secretly wished that wasn't the only reason he was great. 

*But under skinned knees and the skid marks Past the places where you used to learn You howl and listen Listen and wait for the Echoes of angels who won't return* 

"So I was thinking" Buffy said, "That maybe me and Parker could start over. Be a nice happy couple. Maybe even get over Angel. What do you think?" Xander silently cursed. Whether or not he liked Buffy, he wanted her to be happy. And she didn't understand that he wouldn't make her happy. 

"I hate to be Mr. Reality" Xander commented, "But Parker is the bad guy here. As in, never see him again." He put an arm around her as she sighed. 

"Why can't all guys be like you? Nice, and always there." Buffy said. Xander felt his heart drop. If Buffy wanted a guy like him, why couldn't it be him? 

)He's everything you want He's everything you need He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be He says all the right things At exactly the right time But he means nothing to you And you don't know why 

You're waiting for someone To put you together You're waiting for someone to push you away There's always another wound to discover There's always something more you wish he'd say* 

"If only there was a way for all my problems to just go poof." Buffy groaned, "You think Giles has a spell to make them go poof? 'Cause I want my problems to go poof." Xander personally thought she would have to be insane to believe what she was saying. But he said nothing, knowing when to keep quiet. Wasn't that what Buffy liked about him? That when the time came, he knew when to be quiet? 

*He's everything you want He's everything you need He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be He says all the right things At exactly the right time But he means nothing to you And you don't know why 

But you'll just tight And watch it unwind It's only what you're asking for And you'll be just fine With all of your time It's only what you're waiting for* 

"I just want to be in love with someone and have it stay perfect. Wouldn't that be great, Xander? A love like that?" Xander smiled sadly, wanting the whole time to yell 'I've always loved you!' at the top pf his lungs. But by the look on Buffy's face, it was obvious that she wouldn't have heard him anyway. 

*Out of the island Into the highway Past the places where you might have turned You never did notice But you still hide away The anger of angels who won't return 

He's everything you want He's everything you need He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be He says all the right things At exactly the right time But he means nothing to you And you don't know why* 

Buffy looked up, noticing the song that was playing finally. She perked up. 

"Isn't this Vertical Horizon's song? I love this song." She started to dance slightly in her seat. Xander watched her, laughing slightly, happy that she had seemed to rise out of funk. 

"Um," Xander tried to ask, "Buffy, would you like to-" Before he could say 'dance', Buffy jumped up and started to wave. Xander craned his neck to see who she was calling, and then promptly proceeded to slump down in the couch. It was Riley. 

"Hey, Buffy." Riley said, "I heard that you hung out here, and I was wondering if you would want to dance, maybe?" Buffy smiled widely. As she started to walk off, she turned to Xander 

"Maybe Riley's the one for me, Xander? What do you think?" Xander smiled weakly. 

*I am everything you want I am everything you need I am everything inside of you That you wish you could be I say all the right things At exactly the right time But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why And I don't know why) 

"Yeah," 

*Why I don't know* 


End file.
